Martha May Whovier
Martha May Whovier is a major character in the live-action adaptation of Dr Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. She was the love interest of The Grinch and Mayor Augustus Maywho. She was played by Christine Baransk while Landry Allbright played as an 8 year old Martha May. Her life In her childhood years, Martha is the only one who was ever nice to the Grinch as he had a beard despite the age of 8 and she did flirt with him by saying that she loves the color of red and specifically, green, which surprised the Grinch and decide to make a gift for her. The next day, she attempted to defend him while the rest of the class picked on him, but he left in a rage and has lived in a mountain ever since and she never sees him again which it make her sadder. As years passed, Martha was an mature woman and an rival with Cindy's mom, Betty Lou Who by winning the light contest which she won every years because Augustus had a crush on her since childhood. Later, she was seen by telling Cindy that she remembers The Grinch since childhood and denies her true feelings for The Grinch. At the celebration, Martha wasn't impress with The Mayor since he's not her type and met The Grinch which he won and flirting with her which it make her blush a little. Then, Martha was speechless that Augustus ask her to marry him which it make her feel bad since she's in love with The Grinch and know that The Grinch was in love with her too. So, she decide to think about it until the next day, Martha realize that Christmas isn't about gifts, but spend time with your loves one and know the true nature of Augustus by blaming Cindy Lou Who for ruining Christmas and letting The Grinch come to Whoville in the first place. At the end, Martha decide to call off the engagement and give the ring back to Augustus when the Grinch reforms and want to be with The Grinch for the rest of her life since she loved him. The Grinch more than everything in the world which that makes The Grinch happy. Later, she was last seen during the song "Welcome Christmas" and at The Grinch's home where he's cutting the feast and they both flirting for a while. It seem that they're in relationship after they smiles at each other before the movie was over. Trivia *Even though she denies that she have feelings for The Grinch, she still does since childhood. *Even though she wasn't afraid of The Grinch like Cindy Lou Who, she also care about him too. *Martha May have both love rival, but she love The Grinch and doesn't return her feelings to Mayor Augustus after seeing that Augustus was being mean and selfish to The Grinch since childhood. *Martha May return The Grinch's feeling after saying that Red and Green is her favorite color on Christmas which it surprised The Grinch and decide to give her a gift until the next day he was making fun of when he shave himself, lost his temper and run away which it hurt Martha May when she feel bad for him since childhood. *In delete scene, Martha May won the light concert every year because of The Mayor have feelings for her and don't want her to lose by Betty Lou Who. The other deleted scene is when the mayor ask her out on a date which she kindly refuse. *When the Mayor proposed to her, she was stunned and was afraid, because she still love The Grinch and she knows that The Grinch still love her too. At the end, she call off the engagement and tell everybody include The Mayor that she's in love and love The Grinch which that makes The Grinch very happy. *Martha May is the only Who in Whoville and have 2 love interest who's trying to win her heart which it was The Grinch who won her heart. *Martha was the first girlfriend of The Grinch and the love interest in this movie. *Its unknown if she'll be back in How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2018), but if she does, it's great to see her again to be The Grinch's love interest once more. Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Animal Kindness Category:Revolutionary Category:Book Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Bond Creator Category:Charismatic Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Self Hating Category:Tragic Category:Heartbroken Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Supporters Category:Ingenue Category:Love Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Bully Slayers Category:Businessmen Category:Byronic Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Goal Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Honest Category:Inept Category:Insecure Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Mysterious Category:Non-Action Category:Outright Category:Paragon Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reactionary Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Selfless Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tomboys Category:Wise Category:Wrathful